Always Return
by DeathCaller13
Summary: What happens when a suicidal girl from High School decides to take a new route home? One can only guess. And what happens when she is taken by the Decepticons and is forced to serve them? Read and find out. Set in Armada REWRITE COMING EVENTUALLY!
1. Well This Is Something

Hey everyone! I have a new fic as you can see! And it has nothing to do with Honesah or Melyanamo. ^*^ Yay! Well, anywho. This is a special fic that Amity Star helped me out with, though she did not know it. Her fic "Now Or Never" gave me the idea to write a dedication of my own! ^*^ So anyway, have fun. 

Disclaimer: I do not own TFA or any of them. If I did, that would be interesting, NOT THAT WAY SICKO! I own Sasha, Carol, then plot, and Tiffaney.

"Always Return"

_Chapter 1_

Over at Lilly High School, everything was _normal_...

A 16 year old girl with shoulder length hair was slammed into the lockers, her face and blood red with black "low lights" slapping them. Her pale, peach skin seemed to slightly glow from under her dark hair and clothes. She winced in pain, and her reaction to the stinging pain of busting her nose created a few tears.

"Oops, sorry. NO, not really." Another girl's voice said. Her hair being a bright blonde, her eyes a green. A typical stuck-up prep.

"_You will be sorry, one of these days..._" the 16 year old thought as she moaned in pain. Slowly clasping her right hand over her nose, she walked to the restroom.

~~~~~~~~

// The pain and the tears

The sorrow and fear

I've had too many

And they just keep on coming\\

Turning on the water, large droplets of her blood silently escaped her nostrils and hit the bowl of the sink. She rinsed her hands clean of their stains, then began to work on her mouth and nose. The sounds of a toilet flushing from the few stalls behind her signaled that she wasn't the only one there. Grabbing a paper towel and covering her nose with it, she rinsed the sink clean. Once she was finished, she leaned against it and tried to act calm. Who came out of the stall was a girl who had long, waist length, brown hair.

"Sasha?" the brown haired asked.

Sasha sighed in relief, "Carol. You scared me..."

// Take my hand 

Hold it tight

And never let me go

You are the one who can save me

You the one the only

Don't let go\\

"You okay?"

"I just...sneezed on myself...That's all." still holding the paper towel to her nose, she turned to the dispenser and grabbed another one, then quickly switched towels, throwing the other away.

Carol noticed the blood, she gasped and asked her friend the obvious question, "What happened?"

"I'll give you two guesses..."

"Not again...Sasha, why do you do this to yourself?"

"Try again..."

"You mean-"

"Yep, Tiffaney. That sorry excuse for a life did it again." Checking to see if the bleeding had stopped, she lifted the towel away, and smiled, "Finally," and threw away the trash.

Watching her friend, she continued the conversation, "Why don't you fight back? You're in martial arts, you lift weights every morning...Why-"

"I just can't, okay?!" Sasha was shocked at her words when she saw Carol step back, wide eyed. "Carol...I just...always get this feeling inside of me when I get ready to fight back..." She turned to the sink and leaned against it again.

"Oh...I didn't mean to get personal." Carol pulled a few strands of hair from her face and placed them behind her tanned, peach colored ear, "I just want to help you out..."

"I'm just getting frustrated over Tiffaney...I'm the one who should be sorry...for taking it out on you."

A bell rang out in the air all over the school, signaling that lunch was over, and it was time for classes again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three hours later, the 3 o'clock bell rang, and the students of Lilly High poured out of the door. Sasha and Carol said their good-byes and walked off toward their homes. But instead of Sasha taking her normal, follow the sidewalks, path, she decided to walk through the forest that she was always so curious about...

~~~~~~~~

A strong smell of pine and other trees filled her nose, but an even stronger smell of dirt covered it. The chirping of small birds to the cry of hawks filled te air. Though she had never been through this forest, she seemed to know exactly where she was going.

A light hum seemed to suddenly fill her ears from in front of her. Sasha the noticed a pink light glow a few yards from the same direction of the humming. She walked hesitantly toward it, her black sleeves and pants getting caught on a few bushes.

Just when she reached down to touch the "m" marking on the panel, a rumbling boom sounded from right behind her, knocking her to her rear.

"I found it! HAHAHA!" A male, robotic voice sounded from above her. It was a little deep, but when he laughed, he sounded like a maniac. "And what's this? I human?"

Sasha turned her head to face the voice's source, and was lifted by a hand wrapped around her body, along with the panel that continued to hum and glow in another mechanical hand. She gasped at his size and wanted so much to scream, but her body only froze at the sight.

The robot's body was colored with tan, a little red, and some green (I think Demolisher has green). His optics were two different sizes, let alone colors of red and green. He smirked at her, most probably planning a way to kill Sasha slowly, or so she thought.

"Demolisher!" A deep voice called from not too far away.

At the robot's reaction, Sasha assumed that that was the thing's name, "Yes, Megatron! Coming, sir!" And the other one must have been Megatron. 

Demolisher began to run toward Megatron's voice as he held the red and black haired girl in his fist.

~~~~~~~~~~

Optimus ran quickly through the forest, looking for Megatron, "_Where is he?! I just lost sight of him!_"

A round of yellow lasers slapped against the Autobots leader's left side armor. It was Sideways...Optimus aimed and fired his round of red lasers at the attacker. Sideways yelped out in pain as he was hit by a few shots when he tried to dodge. Optimus continued to run as he looked over his fellow Autobots.

~~~~~~~~~~

Megatron held out his hand and waited for Demolisher to hand him the red minicon panel. "Now, Demolisher!"

"But...sir! You said I could have this one!"

"There has been a change of plans. Now give it to me!"

Demolisher sighed and handed over the panel, "I have a human we can use to get more minicons."

"Oh, really? Show it to me. Awaken, minicon, and serve your master" A violet beam of light come from his horns and surged through the panel that was between his thumb and index fingers. And a green and blue minicon awoke in his hand.

It looked as though it could transform into a pickup truck.

"I will call you...Carry On." Megatron smirked, "Now, about that human..."

Demolisher held out his palm to reveal Sasha. She was hugging her knees to her chest, and stared up to Megatron with her eyes so full of fright.

"Let's go find Optimus," Megatron smiled evilly.

~~~~~~~~~~

Laserbeak swooped high above the forest, his lens turned, trying to focus on the view. Soon, it saw Megatron and Demolisher, both running toward the battle scene.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Look!" Rad pointed to the computer screen toward Demolisher, "Is that a minicon?"

"Doesn't look like it." Carlos stared closer.

Alexis told Laserbeak to zoom in closer. When it did, the three kids gasped.

"It's a girl!" Carlos pointed to the screen, "Oh man! How did the Decepticons get 'er?!"

"They _were_ pretty close to school. They must have seen her and are going to use her to trade for the minicons!" Alexis explained. "Laserbeak! Go find Optimus!"

Turning its attention away from the Decepticons, Laserbeak flew in the same direction as them, go as fast as possible. It swooped down and past Optimus' face, trying to stop him from running toward danger.

"What is it, Laserbeak?" The Matrix barer stopped in his tracks.

"Optimus!" came Alexis' voice, "Megatron and Demolisher have a-" Laserbeak exploded from being hit by one of Megatron's red lasers.

"Gah! No!" Optimus reached down and caught Laserbeak in his palm. 

The Decepticon leader laughed evilly in front of Optimus, "Oh, Prime, you torture me with your sympathy!" He stopped laughing and stared the now standing Optimus down. "We have the minicon. This battle is over!" and shot a long round of his lasers.

Demolisher stood there a watched with no expression upon his face. He continued to lightly grip Sasha in his fist.

The human's hazel brown eyes watched in awe as Optimus yelled out in pain.

The sound of a helicopter came to her ears. Breaking her attention from the Autobot leader, she looked up and saw the chopper. It laughed with an even more worse, maniac like sound.

"Yeah! Get 'im, Megatron! Woo hoo!" The chopper yelled with excitement. "Transform!" and it fell to the ground after turning into a form that made him look more like a human.

"Cyclonus," Demolisher called, "take a look at what I found." And he opened his palm to show the one known as Cyclonus the stiffened Sasha. "You _did_ say that you've always wanted one."

"A pet human! All right, Demolisher!" Cyclonus gently snatched Sasha from the other 'con's hand, "I will call you...ummm...Slash! Your name is Slash!"

"It's Sasha!" she wriggled in the chopper's fist.

"Well, you're now known as Slash."

"......" Sasha stared daggers into his optics, "Whatever..." she mumbled.

"Decepticons! Back to the base!" Megatron commanded and warped away.

Optimus lay on the ground, moaning in pain as the other Autobots came running and Cyclonus and Demolisher warped with Megatron.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is Optimus gonna be okay?" Carlos watched Red Alert through the window, Rad and Alexis on either side of him.

"He took a pretty big bang, Carlos," Smokescreen explained, "but he'll make it," and smiled.

Carlos only released a confused sigh and returned to watching Red Alert. "_He HAS taken a bigger beating. I guess all we can do is wait...Like always."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Here is what I do when I have free time in class at school! ^*^ Have fun!

Date written: 1/6/04

Title: Algebra Boredom 

*sigh* Explain for 20 minutes, explain for 30 minutes. Then....work. *sighs* Like doing the work is going to help me understand how to work this stuff....IF I CAN'T EVEN PAY ATTENTION TO THE EXPLANATIONS!! AHHHHHHHH!!!! *sigh...yet again* Oh the agony...I mean, the guy sound like a cow even if he yells! so...I daydream for the whole hour until we DO somethine!

This is what goes through my head sometimes:

"I love crack! I'm coo-coo for crack!"

*rolls eyes* When will the torture end!? Sometimes...I think my imagination is just TOO strong. But...then, I think: "What am i saying?! If it wasn't THIS strong, I'd go SO crazy, I'd be talking to air molecules out loud! *shivers at the thought*

Honesah: And so, he reads what i write from over my shoulder. I'm talking about Heerown.

Heerown: Was wondering if you would notice.

Honesah: *glares* Don't make me mad...

Heerown: What cha gonna do? You can't- Stop that!

Honesah: Stop what?

Heerown: That!

Honesah: What?

Heerown: Writing what I say!

Honesah: But then, how is everyone going to know what's going on in here?

Heerown: In where?

Honesah: The room you pervert...

Heerown: Oh.

Honesah: If you don't want me to write what you're saying-

Heerown: yeah, yeah. Go away.

Honesah: *waves* Then bye!

Heerown: *walks off*

*sigh* Well, it was fun while it lasted...*fidgets thumbs* Can't think...SO I'LL SING!! ^*^ Mary had-gently down -the hill-Jill came tumbling after. *shrugs* III ammm the Iron Man! Any more I say wil offend some people! ^*^ Cute. Jingle bells- Wait, that's too late of a seasonal song...darn! Okay! I'll tell a story!

Once upon a YEAR, there was this kid, okay? And he had a spear. So he ran up to this nice old woman. Follow me? And she said, "There's a boy who's going to become a man. Want some cookies?"

The boy said as he held up his spear, "Yeah, I want some! Now give 'em to me before I poke off your head, you old fart!"

The old woman ran inside her house and brought back some cookies. "Here you are."

The boy snatched the cookies and gobbled them down. "Thanks, fart bag." Then he poked off the woman's head.

She fell backward and began to twitch as blood sprayed from her neck.

"Mwhahahahahahahaha! Fear me! For I am the cookie eating head poker offer!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is all for this chappy! R&R! bye! ^*^


	2. Is That A Good Thing

_Chapter 2_

"Is That a Good Thing?"

About six hours later, Optimus was healed and fully recharged. Everyone was going about their business, except the kids. Rad, Alexis and Carlos were sitting and thinking about the girl they had seen with the Decepticons. What would they possibly want with a human? Besides trade for minicons, they tried it once, and know that the Autobots wouldn't fall for it again.

"So...What can we do about the girl?" Rad gazed blankly to the floor.

Laserbeak was still being repaired in the Med. Bay, and it didn't look too good.

~~~~~~~~~

Red Alert looked over the body of Laserbeak, and stood straight and proud. "Well, Megatron, it looks like you helped us out this time." And smirked as he turned to walk out.

The new and improved Laserbeak was painted with the colors of white and blue. It had three lenses instead of two, and a stronger magnifier.

Awakening from its long sleep, Laserbeak looked around, then at its wings. Accepting what had happened to it, the little minicon jumped up and flew out of the Medical Bay.

~~~~~~~~~

"What was it that you were trying to tell me earlier, Alexis?" Optimus stood in the doorway where the three humans were.

Alexis turned to face Optimus, as did Rad and Carlos. "What I told you earlier. The Decepticons have this girl!"

"Whadda we do, Optimus?" Rad stepped forward, his eyes pleading for an answer.

The Autobot leader could only sigh and shake his head, "Nothing right now. We'll just have to wait until the next battle."

"But humans can't breathe on the moon!" Carlos called out his point that everyone already knew.

~~~~~~~~~

At the Decepticon base, Megatron was sitting in his throne, trying to block out Cyclonus' continuous pleads and whines. Sasha was in a space suite that Thrust had made, because Cyclonus had begged him, saying that he just had this feeling that he would get a human soon. (Wow, Cyclonus! You just might be a phsycic!) She sat on Megatron's lap, gazing to the floor, trying to put together everything that had happened today. 

"Megatron, sir, PLLLEEEAAASSSSSEEE!" Cyclonus begged, "I _really_ want this human! The Autobots have humans, why can't we have one?"

"FINE! Just shut up! Now take her from my sight before I shoot her." The Decepticon leader plucked up Sasha by her collar and waited for Cyclonus to take her.

The chopper Transformer quickly stumbled up and gently took Sasha from his commander and ran off doing his little, famous, maniac giggling. He seemed so happy, like a little boy who just found his dream pet lizard, "OWWWWW! Why'd ya bit me?! AHH!" and then got bit by it...

Demolisher laughed to himself as he happily listened to his friend's yells.

~~~~~~~~~

"Now," Cyclonus set Sasha onto his recharge berth in his room, "you are my little pet human. Your name is Slash. You'll serve me. Understand what I'm saying?"

Sasha only glared up to him and slightly nodded. She was scared and angered at the same time. She knew that trying to fight that, or any, overgrown robot would be impossible to live through.

A tiny bit of energon poked out of Cyclonus' index finger where Slash had bitten him. The copter Transformer wiped it away and smiled, "I have to admit, you're a feisty little girl."

Slash had to smirk at this statement. It was true that her temper _did_ give her the most character. "Cyclonus..."

"Huh?" A hint of amazement was in his voice. She finally said something!

"Kill me..." Sasha's way of saying that was just so depressing. Her gazed at the floor was so strong. Every emotion she showed at that moment was focused at strength beyond belief.

"W-what? Why should I kill you?" Cyclonus reached down and placed the human girl on his palm. He lifted her to eye level and stared. "I know I'm a maniac, everyone tells me that, but I wouldn't just kill you. Tell me what you want, err, besides death, I'd be happy to keep you with me."

Jerking her head up, Slash gazed with new hope in her hazel brown eyes. She had always wanted to die, she felt that there was nothing for her in life, or at least...this one.

There were many attempts of killing herself, but somehow...fate never let her die...and that only made her want her life to end even more...

// All I can say

Is that my life has been dark

The light never shining

But here you are

Shining upon me\\

Only being able to smile, the two prepared Slash's area in the room.

// So just take my hand

Hold it tight

And never let me go

You are the one who will save me

You are the only the only

Don't let

(short pause)

Go\\

~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later, the alarm went off, signaling that the Decepticons were attacking the Autobot base. Rad, Alexis, and Carlos offered to Optimus for them to find the girl and keep her hidden until the battle was finished.

"Go ahead, " Optimus agreed, "but stay out of their sight. If you don't find her, come back here."

The three nodded and ran out of the control room.

The Matrix barer turned to his soldiers and gave out his commands. "Red Alert, you stay here and wait for the kids. Scavenger, Smokescreen, and Jet Fire, you come with me; we'll attack the Decepticons from head on. Hot Shot and Sideswipe, you two will attack from behind." The others saluted and ran to their stations. (Well, actually, Red just walked, but that's beside the point).

~~~~~~~~~~~

It was hard for the three humans to get around, the Decepticons had split up and were all over the base. The sounds of thundering footsteps echoed loudly throughout the area and faded away as the enemy came and went.

They would back flat against the wall and hope for the best before running down the further halls.

"Man, we'll never find 'er this way." Carlos complained, a hint of anger in his voice.

"We really can't do anything else. Just keep searching." Alexis ran down the new hall, and was followed by the boys.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Cyclonus carefully walked down each hall with Slash lingering on his left shoulder. He was always aware of an Autobot being just around that corner. "This is great, Slash! You get to be right here in a battle with me!" He giggled his creepy way.

Slash quickly smiled and continued to stare off into the empty space. Her voice was droned when she spoke, "I don't think we should be here..."

"What makes you think that?"

"My connection with death just tells me that it isn't safe being alone here."

The sounds of thundering footsteps then entered Cyclonus' audio receivers and Slash's ears. Just ahead of them, Starscream turned the corner. Both Decepticons were shocked and Cyclonus did his...scream/giggle as he took a step back.

"Cyclonus! Quiet!" Starscream slapped the chopper Transformer, "You don't want the Autobots to hear you!"

Cyclonus phewed in relief, "oh, Starscream. Geez you scared me." He pointed his thumb to Slash and smiled, "Slash here, was tellin' me that we were in danger, and then you came along."

"Well, ya better stay scared! Slash was right." Hot Shot stood behind the two Decepticons, along with Sideswipe. Both Autobots pointing their guns, ready to fire.

Starscream and Cyclonus turned their attention to the others and stared. "I told you..." Slash spoke up.

"Right," Cyclonus and Starscream then turned and began to run, Cyclonus doing his scream/giggle again.

"Get back here!" Hot Shot yelled and fired his lasers at the Decepticons, only to find out that he hit the wall and missed them.

Sideswipe began to run after their enemy and was followed by Hot Shot, "C'mon, bro! We can't let 'em go!"

"I'm comin'!"

(Whispered chanting)

// Gunfire whistling in the air

Crashing burning without a care

Darkness coming

Death waiting for the moment\\

Slash held on tightly as her overgrown robot master ran and shot his lasers at the oncoming Autobots behind them.

(Screaming)

// And it won't go away

(double voiced, droned singing)

My enchanted world

Sounding as of this

A war that has no ending

All that is amiss\\

One laser hits Cyclonus' side, another injuring his left knee...And then his face. Falling and screaming, he landed on his side, sending Slash flying from his shoulder and slamming into the cold, metal floor some many yards away. 

(Sweet vibrant singing)

// Screaming bleeding

It's nothing that seems new 

The pain and rain

Forming my tears for you\\

Slash was knocked out, and laid limp on the floor, her right arm bent the way it shouldn't be just a few inches below her elbow. It was already beginning to swell and grow red.

Cyclonus lifted himself up with his arms, like doing push-ups, energon trickling from random areas on his face. Sitting up, he wiped the energon away and groaned.

Starscream was already covering the Transformer and human from any more gunfire and shot his own. "Cyclonus, you moron! Get up!"

"Right!" Cyclonus quickly stumbled up to a stand and began to fire as well. Every once in a while he would wipe away the energon that continued to leak from his face.

Rad, Alexis, and Carlos had already heard the commotion, and were just behind the corner where the Decepticons stood. Alexis peeked from te corner and quick searched, then she noticed Slash and retracted fro her peeking. "There she is!" she turned to Rad and Carlos.

"Where?" Carlos took his turn at the sight.

"She's lying down over there."

Rad also took his view. "What happened?"

"My guess is that Cyclonus was hit and she flew from one of his shoulders that he was sitting on. Then when she landed , I'm sure she broke an arm and became unconscious." Alexis stated as she viewed along with the boys.

(Man, Alexis, are you _sure_ you're not related to Red Alert or something? ^*^() Hee hee.)

(Doubled voice, droned singing)

// My enchanted world

Sounding as of this

A war that has no ending

All that is amiss\\

"Well, let's go get her." Rad took a step, and Alexis grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"You can't just go out there! You'll get hit! And the Decepticons might see you!"

"Do we have any other choice?"

Alexis thought for a moment, then sighed in defeat. "Fine, but we have to hurry."

Once the three figured that they wouldn't be noticed, they all ran to the body of Slash and carried her back to the control room. Carlos carrying the girl over his shoulder with Rad and Alexis by his side.

(Calm singing)

// All that is a dream

Coming into life

Drowning in this sea

That is holding my last drop

My one last hope

My precious blood\\

The crackling of Megatron's voice came through Starscream and Cyclonus' speakers, "Decepticons! Retreat at once!"

"Yes, sir!" Starscream was the first to warp out, leaving Cyclonus in the miniature battle. A few wounds, cracks, and dents here and there.

"Slash, come on!" Cyclonus looked around the hall frantically. "Slash?!"

Hot Shot and Sideswipe had stopped firing when Starscream warped away. "Looks like she ditched ya." Hot Shot smirked his famous way and chuckled to himself.

"Yeah! Not even a human can stand ya, Cyclonus!" Sideswipe copied his "brother" and smirked, keeping his gun ready for attack.

On both Autobots, a hit from lasers here and there were on their legs and chests and arms. Energon barely seeped from a few of the wounds.

Cyclonus continued to look around for his pet human, but had no luck at all. "Slash! Slaaaash!" she must be somewhere. Why would she run off? He gave her just about everything she wanted and could have. Unless..."Y-y-you...You Autobots stole her from me...

"What?" Hot Shot and Sideswipe asked in unison, lowering their weapons.

Just before Cyclonus could lunge for them, Demolisher appeared in front of the fellow Decepticon and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Didn't you hear Megatron's order? We were suppose to retreat!"

"Slash..." Cyclonus muttered out.

(Loud yell singing)

// My precious blood

Flowing like a river

Draining from my soul

(a little softer)

Escaping my mind

My home 

My

(louder)

My\\

"We'll get her later. We have to go!" Demolisher warped away with Cyclonus right behind him. 

Cyclonus remained quiet the rest of that day, not answering to anyone. He took the heat from Megatron without a wince or angered glance. His spark ached, knowing that he would probably never see Slash again. She would turn over to the Autobot side and despise him every time he would try to win back her presence. Energon tears now and again trickled lightly down his metallic face every time he looked over to her bed.

Even though it was only two days that he had kept her, he was as attached to her as two items super glued together, well super glued at that. (Okay, that was a stupid way to describe it...-_-() *sigh*)

(Loud yell singing, slow speed)

// My enchanted world

Sounding as of this

((Blood now made of mist))

A war that has no ending

((The story just goes on))

All that is amiss\\

"_I'll get you back, Slash...You belong to me..._"

(Whispered chant)

// Blood now made of mist

The story just goes on

There is no loving prince\\

"_I'll kill them all without mercy until I get her back._"

(Fades away)

//Blood now made of mist

The story just goes on

There is no loving prince

It's all just as this\\

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sooooooooooooo...^*^ That was chapter 2! It took me a while, but there it is! Yay! Nice song? Good, I wrote it. I'm gonna be writing my own songs now, but I'll let you know when I use one from a CD. ^*^() R&R You did great last time! Keep them up! Whoo hoo!

Summary of Chapter 3: "I don't care if the whole universe is placed in your hands to save it! I want to be back with the Decepticons..." Slash noticed a small blade near her and grabbed it. "Return me back or I'll cut myself." She placed it against her tightened wrist.

"You're staying with the Autobots, and that's that!" Optimus ordered.

"Then I die." Slash pressed the blade on her wrist harshly, and blood began to seep heavily from the sides...


	3. Death For My Request

_Chapter 3_

"Battle For Rights With Death" 

Slash winced as she woke up. Her body lying on its back on a huge, cold, metal table. She felt something hard wrap around her broken, right arm. Trying to get use to the bright lights, she squinted with her eyes closed and brought up her left arm to bring shade. Her arm throbbed and ached with stinging pain. She wanted to scream, but she didn't know where she was, and was afraid that someone she didn't know would hear her.

Thundering, metal footsteps came closer to her. Barely opening her eyes, she spoke up, "Cyclonus?"

A dark shadow loomed over her and blocked the white lights. Opening her eyes, she gasped at the sight of a new giant robot and used both arms to back away, but collapsed in pain from her right arm. Gasping again and lifting it away, she sat up and cradled it in her lap. "_Lord, just kill me now..."_ she thought to herself.

"Hello there. My name is Red Alert." a voice sounded softly from above her. "Feeling better?"

"Where's Cyclonus?" Slash glared down at her arm and thought over what she last remembered before she woke up.

"With the Decepticons. What's"

"I'm not with the Decepticons anymore?!" Slash managed to stand and looked up to Red Alert with pleading eyes. "What are you?"

"An Autobot. I'm the medic of the team."

"I want to be back with Cyclonus!"

"I'm sorry, but that won't happen very soon. What's your-"

"Where is you leader?!" Bring him in here!"

"Tell me your name." Red Alert sighed stared down to the human girl, waiting for her answer.

"Sash...uh...Slash...my name's Slash." she dropped her head and glared back to the floor, "_Cyclonus will kill me for making friends with an Autobot._"

"Optimus, she woke up...And she wants to talk." Red Alert spoke out, Slash guessed that it was that intercom that the Decepticons used some times.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starscream walked into Demolisher's room, "Where's Cyclonus? I haven't seen him all day."

"Did you look in his room? I can't believe he's _still_ crying over that human." Demolisher stood up from his desk and walked over to the fighter jet. "Come on...We better make sure Megatron didn't find him that way. He'd beat Cyclonus down to Cybertron."

Starscream nodded and released a slight smile. Both Decepticons walked down the halls that were blanketed with moon dust and printed with their footprints. Bits of the walls and ceiling were hanging from their sources, along with wires and similar scraps of metal.

Minutes later, Starscream and Demolisher made it to Cyclonus' door.

"Hey, Cyclonus! Open up. You in there?" Demolisher called to the copter Transformer, the door being the only barrier between them.

No one called back to him. Starscream knocked loudly on the door, "Cyclonus! Open this door!" he stopped knocking and looked to Demolisher, "Now I feel like a mother who just grounded her kid."

The door finally opened, revealing to the waiting Decepticons something that even Megatron just had to scream over...

~~~~~~~~~~~

"How could you want to go back to the Decepticons? Didn't they force you to be their slave?" Rad asked, confused at Slash's request.

Alexis and Carlos sat with the boy in front of Slash, everyone still in the Med. Bay. All of the Autobots were gathered around the table.

"I _was_ their slave, but they never made me do something I couldn't. I want to go back with them. They are my family that I never had." Slash didn't know how she was going to get back now. These guys just didn't get it.

"But we're the good guys." Carlos explained, "We're suppose to defeat the Decepticons. They're the bad guys."

"I don't care if the whole universe is placed in your hands to save it! I want to be back with the Decepticons..." Slash noticed a small blade near her, it must be some lost, broken piece, and grabbed it. "Return me back or I'll cut myself." She placed it against her tightened wrist. 

"You're staying with the Autobots, and that's that!" Optimus ordered.

"Then I die." Slash pressed the blade on her wrist harshly, and blood began to seep heavily from the sides...

Alexis screamed a gasp and Rad snatched the blade from the suicidal girl. The Autobots began to speak among themselves and Red Alert reached down to her.

Blood drained from her right arm's wrist, and Slash began to feel dizzy. Red Alert lifted her up and ran to another table full of medical items. The girl fell to her side, her breath heavy, and her red and black locks fanned out under her. Suddenly having the urge to stay awake, she opened her eyes widely, trying not to close them. They felt so heavy, just like the rest of her body.

The medic 'bot grabbed human sized cloths and worked on her wound. He had already set her down on the table.

Everything grew blurred around her. She felt as if she was growing nauseated, but couldn't find the strength to move. Her head slowly turned from side to side in a drunken way, trying to search for a clear area. Feeling a sharp pain in her left shoulder, she gasped and tried to jerk away, but her body was too weak, and then even was too weak to move. It dropped to the side as she stared into the blended view in front of her...Then everything went black, and her mind was blank...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I decided to stop here because I'm lazy and feel like being cruel. ^*^ I can hear you screaming...Can you hear me laughing? *snickers*

Cyclonus: Y...you...YOU KILLED MY PET! NOOOOOO!! *bursts in tears*

Honesah: =_=()

Cyclonus: Now what'll I do?!

Slash: Right over here!

Cyclonus: *looks up and over* O_O SLASH! *hugs* 

Slash: *chokes and fade dies*

Cyclonus: NOOOOOOO!! ,' _ ',

Honesah: Umm...R&R! The next chapter's gonna get GOOOOD. ^*^

  



	4. Posessed Cyclonus

Hello everyone! I just wanted to make an announcement for you guys about one of my other fics. Remember "My Warning"? Well, the sequel is up! I just updated the first chapter. It's called "Finding the Light" I just want to finish this book and that will be all for it. Please do review it. I want that on to be a success. Thanks a bunch! And the second chapter is awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. I only own Slash/Sasha, Carol, and the plot. I also own Cyclonus' cuteness. Lol and what he's gonna do in this chapter. __

_Chapter 4_

"Bleeding Shadow"

(deep voiced chanting)

Don't run don't hide

There is no use

Just scream and cry

I'm coming for you

(someone screams in pain)

(yelling)

Bleeding like a running river

Screaming out in pain

(someone screams in pain)

The sounds of Starscream and Demolisher's yelling echoed without an end all throughout the base. The faint sound of metal ripping apart came from near cyclonus' room, and then two thuds so limps as death...

Megatron gasped in fear at the sounds and jerked his view to the closed door that lead out of his throne room and into the halls, "What was that?"

(Slow chanting)

Kill kill kill kill

(grows louder)

Kill kill kill kill

(pain-filled scream)

Die

What sounded like his spark actually beating, was truly the thundering footsteps of a Transformer walking. Thrust, Tidlewave, Megatron, and Sideways were the only ones in that room, and each of them stared frightened, at the door.

(Yelling)

It's not stopping

It's coming to feed

Nothing can stop it

We'll all die now

The door then slid open, revealing dark, black air. A faint hint of a form was there, breathing heavily. Red optics glowed from the darkness. Everything about that _thing_ was threatening to take someone's life. And then, with a faint whoosh of wind, it turned to its left and ran.

Only Tidlewave took his gaze away from the still opened door, "Megatron, what was it?"

"I...don't know...Sideways and you should go find Starscream and Demolisher." Megatron suggested, still staring at the passage, expecting something to jump out.

"Ohhh, no. I'm not gonna get myself killed with that freak running around!" Sideways backed to the wall with his head shaking.

"Go! Or I'll be one of those things!"

The two ran out with slight hesitation, and disappeared into the dark halls, their footsteps gradually fading.

Slash hadn't awoken yet, and was lying back on the metal table, blanket and pillow forming her bed.

"_Hold on, Slash..._"

The girl gasped, but her eyes stayed closed.

"_I'll get you back..._"

She gasped again, and one word escaped her lips, "Cyclonus..."

"Optimus! Someone's coming through the warp gate!" Red Alert exclaimed as he watched on one of the many monitors.

"Who is it?" Optimus walked up and stared.

"It's Cyclonus!"

The copter Decepticon yelled out as he looked around, "Give me back Slash! I'll kill you!" Gun fire sounded from the monitor speakers as purple lasers flew rapidly from his cannons. He yelled out in anger, then ran to the right and stopped firing.

"He's gone mad." Red Alert commented over the sight.

"All Autobots! Cyclonus is in the base! Be very careful!" Optimus spoke over his intercom. "Come on! We need to get to Slash."

Red Alert nodded and ran after Optimus, who had already taken off.

Rad, Alexis, and Carlos turned their attention from each other to the sounds of thundering footsteps. The three were in a room, chattering among themselves and doing homework before this happened.

"What's going on?" Rad asked no one in particular.

They then heard gunshots and yelling that sounded like Cyclonus. Everything echoed, but it seemed that he was calling for Slash.

Alexis gasped and stood up, running to the door and peeking out, "We have to get to the Medical Bay!"

Carlos and Rad nodded and followed her, running down the corridors, taking a stop before Cyclonus could see them.

"Where is she?!" Cyclonus looked frantically in every room, trying to find his lost human pet.

Scavenger and Smokescreen had already found him, and were firing their own lasers to him. He shot his own ad continued to search and dodge.

"_Cyclonus..._" Slash whispered in her mind. "_Find me...Take me back..._" She sturred her head uncomfortably. Her breath beginning to grow heavy.

(Deep voice chanting)

Death in coming to you

Don't run don't hide

Just scream and cry

Death will take over you

Fear the light

Death is calling for you

"I'll find you, Slash!" Cyclonus yelled out, his voice so determined and worried.

He was then hit by a laser and tripped, skidding to a door. Optimus and Red Alert were coming from in front of him, and Scavenger and Smokescreen from behind. He noticed a room and saw what he was searching for on the large table. Taking his chance to run, Cyclonus quickly stood up and sprinted to Slash.

"_Finally...I've missed you so much, Slash..._" Cyclonus tenderly scooped up her sleeping body and cuddled it against his chest.

"Put her down, Cyclonus!" Scavenger yelled, his gun pointed straight to him, along with Optimus, Smokescreen, and Red Alert.

"No way! Get away from me! I'll kill for her!"

(Whispering)

It'll all end soon

Your life grows shorter by the moment

You threaten me and I destroy you

(screams)

I'll kill you

I'll kill you

I'll fight you

I'll bring death upon this place

"That's it!" Smokescreen barely squeezed the trigger before Optimus laid a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"You'll hit Slash." The Autobot leader explained. 

Cyclonus slowly walked to the door and tried to escape, but Smokescreen pointed his gun to the copter's face, inches from his nose. Cyclonus smirked and punched Smokescreen in the stomach just before he warped away.

Red Alert caught Smokescreen and stood him up. "I always knew that Cyclonus was a maniac, but would he really kill just to get her back?"

Just keep pushing

(lowered voice)

It's all just the beginning

Cyclonus rested Slash on her soft bed. He had dressed her (How? Just go with the story. ()...)

into her space suit before going back to the base, and then warped here. He smiled with joy and relief that he had finally gotten her back. Her body curled up into a ball as she lay on her side, her black and red hair spread out some. (Yes, her hair comes out of the helmet. Why not?)

Noticing her arm, he studied it and remembered when he had fallen, "_She must have broken it when that happened. I'm so sorry, Slash. I should have been more carful with you._" Her pale skin glowed a little, catching his gaze, "_Like an angel...Except that you're interested in dieing._" He smirked at this, and covered her with the large blanket. "I sure hope you wake up soon..."

Soooo... You wanted the next chapter. Some of you even screamed, (I like those fans). And that was the chapter! R&R! Or do I have to torture one of the guys? 


	5. He's Lost It Again

_Chapter 5_

"What Were You Thinking"

Awakening to the faint sound of Megatron's far-away yelling, Slash rubbed her eyes and lazily sat up, "What...? Is that Megatron?" She could just barely hear him, but was able to make out what he said.

"What's wrong with you, Cyclonus?! You attacked your own fellow soldiers! And for no reason at all!"

Slash stood up and trudged of to the scene as she smoothed down her hair. "_All I remember is fainting from my cut...How long was I sleeping?_"

"You were close to killing them! You _are_ an idiot! Get out of my sight before I attack you! I don't-" Megatron stopped at the sight of Slash.

She was standing in the doorway, rubbing her eyes with one hand, her other still in its cast. Thrust had built a machine that would supply oxygen, last night, and closed the broken walls of the base. Her helmet was off, but her space suit was still on. "What's going on?" she moaned sleepily. She stopped rubbing her eyes and blinked a few times as she looked from Cyclonus to Megatron. "What's this all about?"

"Nothing...Get out of here, Cyclonus. I don't want to see you for some time...GO!"

Cyclonus turned around, his face filled with sadness and fright. He walked over to Slash and scooped her up, then walked on.

Demolisher watched in a slightly revealing fright as Cyclonus walked on. Starscream glared daggers into the chopper's back and craved for revenge, but held back the urge to attack, worried that Cyclonus might pull another blood filling battle on him.

Cyclonus quietly rested Slash on a metal shelf that reached height to his shoulders.

Slash gazed at him with worry, not knowing what to say. She then fought away a yawn, but only half succeeded. "_I must have missed something while I was with the Autobots. Megatron does yell at his men for no reason, sometimes, but he usually continues to yap on, even if I'm there. But this time, he stopped right when he saw me._" She stared down to the floor, and her mind became blank.

Cyclonus shuffled through a large pile of scrap metal on the opposite corner from Slash's bed. He mumbled a few curses under his breath as he studied a part and threw it aside. "What's wrong with trying to get back your pet?" he mumbled very lowly, Slash could just barely hear him, and turned her focus to his kneeling form. "Megatron would've probably done the same thing if Leader 1 would have gone missing...Stupid Megatron..." Then he giggled that silly way to himself, "Ah ha! I found it!" He turned around, facing his human pet and held up a gun. "And he thought I was stupid." he giggled again.

"What's it for?" Slash finally spoke up. She grew a little frightened over what strange things _he_ could do with that one item, "_If he kills me, at least ONE of us will be happy._"

"Why, my dear Slash," he giggled softly, trying to control himself, "it's for revenge..."

"Revenge? Did I do something wrong?"

He dropped his smile and lowered his gun, "You? You didn't do anything wrong. I'm gonna get Megatron, and then the Autobots!" He grew to a loud giggle and smiled happily as he raised his gun and pointed it to the ceiling. "It's all over now, Autobutts! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Slash watched in somewhat fright and mostly confusion. She didn't know if she liked her master quiet or happy, but right now...

POW

The ceiling was blown open, leaving a hole just wide enough for her to squeeze through.

"Oops..." Cyclonus grinned, "Oh well! HAHAHAAAA!"

Right now...she liked him quiet.

Ooooookay! o Chapter 5 up! I am now going to post the people who reviewed my last chapter, and my answers/reactions to them. Oh, and I'll be doing this from now on.

Animation: I did write more. And I'm glad to hear that you like it.

Moonwalker: I'm glad to hear that you like it. I didn't really think that it was going to be Cyclonus' softer side, but I have to admit that you're right.

FANG: Scream my puppet! SCREAM YOU'RE LUNGS OUT! Mwhahahahahaha!! o But thanks for liking it that much.

piccolojr212002: You have gotten to know more. I'm glad to hear that you like it.

Shade: Lol. Yes, someone I don't have to threaten. wipes sweat from forehead It's hard work doing that. () lol. Yeah! Go Cy-fa!

KatDrama: Yes, a maniac on a mission! o Matrix theme song starts playing as you see Cyclonus spinning in the air, dodging lasers as he shoots his own Lol And thank you for noticing my song. FINALLY someone notices! hugs Kat Yay!

Crisis Sideswipes Sweet Heart: Glad to hear that you love it! Love is good. Lol. At school huh? Ummm. OxO Bad girl, bad. Lol. Just don't get caught.

R&R! Thanks for the reviews! BYE! Oh! And chapter 6 may take a while. I was kina ahead on you guys for this chapter. That's why I posted it so soon. So please don't virtually strangle me when I don't update very soon. ()


	6. You've been bad Now pay!

_Chapter 6_

"Bad Cyclonus! Bad!

Go Sit In the Corner!"

Leader 1 sat just 10 feet from Megatron's throne as its master slept away in his seat. The other Decepticons were outside of the base, most probably being themselves. Lightning flashed as if it was a horror movie. (Okay, so I put the lightning in there just to be silly. () There's none.) It was so quiet around the base as a small fog of darkness loomed in its atmosphere.

Hearing a slight click from outside the room, Leader 1 looked over in that direction and stood up. ((What was that?)) it beeped in question. It slowly and hesitantly crept over to the door, waiting and listening for another click.

Only Cyclonus' red optics were visible as they glowed in the dark. He cocked his laser gun, readying it for attack, making a clicking sound.

Another click echoed to Leader 1's audio receivers. ((What-)) it turned the corner to exit the room as it spoke.

Slash dangled her legs from her seat as she gazed to the floor with a blank mind. Her moment was then cut off by the sound of a gunshot echoing from outside her and Cyclonus' room.

Megatron jerked up his head as his optics went online. That gunshot had awoken him, and he searched with his optics around the room. "Leader 1? Where are you?" A cold chill ran through his mind, "_What if his was shot?_"

A barely sounding giggling echoed from just outside the door, and quiet footsteps gradually faded.

"He...Leader 1..." Megatron mumbled to himself, fright entered his spark. "Cy...Cyclonuuuuuuss!"

The copter Transformer giggled loudly as he began to run and carried the limp frame of Leader 1 in his hand, then broke into a laugh. He became so weak of his humor, he collapsed, face first and stopped laughing. "Ow..." Quickly getting back up, he broke into laughter and started running again, making his way to his room.

Slash could hear thundering footsteps from the outside hall as they grew louder. Turning her attention to the closed door, she stared with pleading eyes that it was her master. "_I swear, Cyclonus, you're gonna get your butt cut off at this rate..._"

The door slid open, revealing who Slash waited for, and he ran in, the door closing behind him. "I rule! Woo hoo! Go me!" Cyclonus jumped up and down, threw his arms in the air, and didn't notice that Leader 1 had flown out of his hand and landed in the pile of scrap metal.

Slash saw though, but only ignored it.

The door flashed open and revealed a _VERY _POed Megatron, Star Saber in one hand, and Recrium Blaster in the other. "You will die, Cyclonus! And then I'll bring you back to life! AND KILL YOU _AGAIN_!"

OO "Uh oh..." Cyclonus remembered the hole in the ceiling and grabbed Slash. (Thanks for the idea, KatDrama) "Run, Slash!" The chopper Transformer lifted her to the hole and watched her crawl through. "Hide before he gets you-" And fell to the floor as she disappeared in the darkness.

Megatron smirked evilly at Cyclonus aiming the Recrium Blaster to fire again. "This is what happens when you disobey me..." and fired the gun.

Slash crawled quickly through the vent as she thought over what she needed. Her helmet! And food! She especially needed those. But she would only be able to find them near the exit of the base. Seeing a vent screen, she crawled over to it and studied the outside...No one around...

The black and red head kicked open the screen and leaped out, feet first.

Hiding behind a box, she glanced around, making a second check for anyone around. The room looked familiar, though she hardly ever went outside the base when there wasn't a battle. The exit room! That's where she was! Looking for the door, she climbed over the boxes, crates, and barrels that were made of metal.

After making it to her destination, Slash slipped her space suit over her black jeans and long sleeved shirt, having trouble with her right arm's cast. Then placed her helmet on, and ran back to the exit of the room, planning to go back to Cyclonus.

"Should we just leave her with the Decepticons? It's been two days." Blurr asked Jet Fire. The two sat against the wall in an empty room.

"I'd like to just go grab her and bring her back...But she'll try killing herself again."

"Yeah," Blurr sighed in defeat, "besides, Optimus said that maybe she is as she said it was. Maybe they're being real gentle with 'er."

The two looked at each other for a moment, and thought deeply about that last comment.

"Sooooo, when she's left all alone-" Jet Fire suggested.

"Yeah and when we get the chance-" Blurr agreed, both of them talking before the other can finish their sentence.

"Good idea."

Rad, Alexis, and Carlos sat in their room in the base that they used for doing homework.

"I still think she shouldn't be there. But what she said about not caring if we're good or bad..." Alexis sighed after saying this. She continued to scribble down answers to a paper and glance to a textbook.

"I don't get it either. I mean, the good guys are suppose to be..._good_." Carlos commented, he also scribbled down answers, but without a textbook.

Rad slammed his pencil on the table, "What is she thinking?"

"Maybe they brainwashed her. And calm down, man. There's really nothin' to get mad about." Carlos pointed out.

Rad sighed, "You're right."

"_Brainwashed_? Where are you getting _that _idea?" Alexis stopped and looked to Carlos.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told ya." Carlos leaned back in his chair and waved her off.

Megatron smirked as he pointed the Star Saber's tip just half an inch from Cyclonus' nose, "You've been a bad soldier, Cyclonus. Now you must pay..."

Cyclonus' body was dented all over, and energon seeped from deep gashes. One of his copter blades were half chopped off. The windows on his chest were broken and missing many pieces of glass. His optics were wide with fright as he stared to his commander, he just barely giggled as his breath was heavy and weak.

The Decepticon leader pulled back his sword, ready to strike, "So pay!" and pushed it toward Cyclonus.

DUM All goes black...

Wooooooooo! o Good ending for chapter 6! I loved it! Oh! And I have a special for everyone this chapter, once I'm done with answering the reviews.

HotShot14: Odd, yes. Interesting...oh Y

Iniora Nackatori:Nuddity? When? I didn't say anything about nudity in this fic. reads over chapter shrugs what ever.

FANG: your welcome. Oh, screamed huh? Lol. That's funny. Hehe. points at you and chuckles The love of kazoos? I like kazoos. They have an old band that play kazoos. It was cool.

KatDrama: Like I said. Thank you for the idea. It helped. Yes, Slash. Run for your life! But we don't blame you. hee hee.

Shade: Yes, Cy-fa is VERY crazy. I mean. He giggles even when he's scared! Lol

piccolojr212002: I surely will. And thanks for the comment.

Crisis SideSwipes Sweat Heart: Yes. RUN!!! Ahhhh! Lol. Meggy-fa WAS (key word: was) in deep doo doo. But not any more. ()

And now for the special:

"Algebra Bordum" Part II

Honesah: We have a new guest today! His name...Shanfron.

Shanfron: Ummm...Hi?

Honesah: Now remember, everything you say will be written down.

Shanfron: Got it.

Honesah: .........Wanna hear a song?

Shanfron: No.

Honesah: Story?

Shanfron: points to previous "boy with spear story What's up with this kid?

Honesah: sweat drop Long story behind this one...

Coach Manuel: Okay class.

Honesah: Come back later, k?

Shanfron: Ok. walks off

Minutes later......

Shanfron: Done?

Honesah: Yep!

Shanfron: What are we suppose to talk about?

Honesah: not paying attention

Shanfron: Honesah?

Honesah: Oh...sorry.

Shanfron: You were thinking about him again. Huh?

Honesah: Who?

Shanfron: You know. Big, yellow, Transformer?

Honesah: Thinking about him, how?

Shanfron: chuckles you know.

Honesah: PERVERT! SICKO! Don't _make _me sing my ibuprofen song!

Shanfron: shuts up walks off

Honesah: Guess that's all from our guest.

Now what to do? So bord...drools I think my eye is twitching.

ROW ROW ROW YOUR BOAT! Sexy me is singing!

"Coo! Coo!"

looks around . . "Who's there?"

"Coo! Coo!"

"SHUT UP!" screams like a maniac "What makes you-?!" gets out of desk "I think I'm gonna dance the disco for no reason." starts to dance

"Coo! Coo!"

"FINE! I admit it! I AM COO COO! So sue me! Put a vest on me for all I care! You can't stop my gift!" takes out a giant bomb "To blow up this world!"

"Coo! Coo!"

BOOM

"REEECK!" you hear thuds not far away

"I got em!" runs to the scene OO() "Pigeons...they were...pigeons..." takes out pot and stirring spoon "Supper time! I heard pigeons are good meat. Or was that doves? Oh well."

Story TIME!

And then the earth cracked around him, releasing demons and unleashing all hell on the planet. "Mwahahahaha! I! AM! HIM!"

"Who? Asked the people who were running and screaming. they stopped

"You know...HIM."

"Oh." gasp "AHHHHHH!" begin running again.

And so the boy, HIM, ruled the world and conquered all on earth...

_The END_

R&R (). Bye!


	7. Final Key

_Chapter 7_

"Final Key"

Slash's POV

_In a way, I was hoping this would never happen...But in the beginning, I didn't know..._what_ I wanted..._

Normal POV

Slash ran down the halls, wary of any one of the Decepticons seeing her. She carried the helmet under her left arm and relaxed, yet stiffened her right arm, trying to keep it from hurting so much. Her stress caused her blood to rush, and her broken arm was full of pain from throbbing.

"_I can forget going out the base. I'm gonna stay with my master._" she thought.

Her hazel brown eyes glared down her path as she searched for Cyclonus' room. But it didn't take long for her to find it.

The copter's pain-filled scream was hint enough to tell Slash that it was the next door to her right. Turning to the doorway, she stopped dead in her tracks and froze in shock.

Megatron had stabbed Cyclonus in his face, and held it there as he grinned. Cyclonus fell limp, but seemed to be alive, but just barely.

Tears pricked at her eyes, and she began to shed them. "Cyclonus!"

Megatron smirked and turned around to Slash, pulled out the Star Saber, and said, "Now for you..."

Slash stepped back a few, then turned around and began the race. She _had _to find Demolisher. He was the only one that could help, the only other that she trusted...

Slash's POV

_There were three locks that held closed my door to fate...Three keys that would open those locks......I never thought that those were the keys..._

Normal POV

Running...running with every bit of energy she could possibly summon. Her breath was so heavy due to fright and exhaustion. Slash searched the halls for Demolisher, hoping to find him soon. She could hear Megatron's footsteps thundering just one hall behind her.

He must have thought of this as a game, he hardly seemed to be trying. "Come on, Slash. I thought you were interested in dying. That's what I've been hearing."

Wait! Who's-Demolisher! He was in the next room to her right. Slash ran to it and closed the door, "Demolisher! Megatron killed Cyclonus!"

"What?! Oh no!" Demolisher stood from his seat and looked down to her. "Where's Cyclonus?!"

"He's in his room!" Slash pointed to her right as she spoke.

Demolisher scooped up the human and began to run out of the door. Megatron stepped in, smirking evilly as he stared to Demolisher. The lower ranking Decepticon watched his commander nervously as he scooted past him, then broke into a run once he escaped.

"Why did Megatron do that?" Demolisher asked Slash as he held her in his palm.

"Because he shot and took Leader 1."

"But _why?_"

"I don't know! He was mad at Megatron, plus he's a maniac! He does crazy things!"

Demolisher stayed quiet and continued to run.

Slash's POV

_I never thought that they would be actions......I never thought it was possible for someone else to choose my time to end..._

Normal POV

Finally making it to the room, Demolisher stopped and waited for the door to open. Only fear took over them when they saw Cyclonus' frame lie in a pool of his spilt energon.

His face had a large, line-like hole in it. His fingers just barely twitched, most probably by nerves. Sparks crackled from his many wounds that were all over his body.

Demolisher ran over and placed Slash by his side on the floor. Lifting Cyclonus in his arms, the tank Transformer stood up and ran out, leaving Slash in the room.

She stared after him, worry filling her eyes, as well as tears. "_Cyclonus...Please live...You're like a father to me. Please...come back..._"

Slash's POV

_I never thought about a lot of things that considered life. Those three keys were when I asked Cyclonus to kill me. That was the easiest key to find. The second key was when I cut myself for not being allowed to go back to the Decepticons. A little harder, but it would happen sooner or later. And now...the third and final key to my door was being used here and now...My master...my _father, _was going to loose his life...And without him..._

DUM all goes black

_I'll go back to being too dark to control..._

Hoooooo . shivers with excitement I looooooove those kind of endings! o Hope you liked it! Oh! And this is the second to last chapter for this fic! I have a surprise for you in the last chapter!

So now, here's my answers/reactions to your reviews:

Crisis SideSwipes Sweet Heart: Lol. I'll remember not to corner you then. I'm not sure if Leader 1 is going to just be dead or what yet. () But I'm working on it.

KatDrama: 1. yes I do. but I also write fast and get hyper when too bored. 2. I'm glad that you're glad that I'm glad. () Hee hee, confuzzled myself. 3. Aww, it wasn't good or great or...oh well. 4. sorry about the errors. I'll work on them this time. 5. Sure as heck will! 6. Okay! takes a deep breath and chants Ibuprofen! Ibuprofen! Ibuprofen Ibuprofen! Ibuprofen! Ibuprofen! Ibuprofen! Ibuprofen! Ibuprofen! Ibuprofen! Ibuprofen! Ibuprofen! Ibuprofen! Ibuprofen! Ibuprofen! Ibuprofen! Ibuprofen! Ibuprofen! Ibuprofen! Ibuprofen! Ibuprofen! Ibuprofen! Ibuprofen! .........() Better get on with the others!

FANG: I really dont' care if Texas is attacked. I don't live there. () But you're darn close! I don't know what happened when they did that. What did they do to the cows? Hay! THAT'S MY MOUNTAIN DEW! I'M SUPPOSE TO GET HYPER OFF OF THAT STUFF! starts fighting you for it Hot Shot: takes out a bottle Honesah: OO walks over to him like of zombie Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww....Hot Shot: O.o RUN! runs off with Honesah chasing after him Honesah: Gimme my DEW!

And now the special presentation! Oh, and it's a double feature special!:

"World Geography Free Time"

Part I

Honesah: Oookaay. Well, Hiei, what to talk about?

Hiei: thinks Uhhhh. Ya know, that's pretty funny. The way you write down what I say. chuckles

Honesah I'll kick you off the stage.

Hiei: For what?

Honesah: sighs Just say something funny.

Hiei: DIE MORTALS! runs off in laugter

Honesah: --() We just lost him again. And they call ME crazy. Kanasa! You're up!

Kanasa: And I brought my sythe-spear.

Honesah: Sounds like fun. Do they still run from you?

Kanasa: I'm sure you'll find out during PE.

Honesah: chuckles Of course I will.

Kanasa: ....stares at paper I'll go get Heerown. I'm sure this'll be fun.

Honesah: Okay! Wow, the switching act. Interesting.

Heerown: Hi. falls in trashcan on attempt to sitting in a chair I swear this was a chair! flaps arms

Honesah: Comfy?

Heerown: strains to read paper NO!

Honesah: Good! So how's your day?

Heerown: Starting now, it sucks. folds arms

Honesah: That's all for today! Bye!

Heerown: grunts and sighs as he gets out of trash can

"English I Free Time"

Honesah: Today, we will be "interviewing" Hiei.

Hiei: I won't run off this time either.

Honesah: Right...

Hiei: What?!

Honesah: Never mind. Pick a topic.

Hiei: From?

Honesah: flaps arms Anything! 

Hiei: ........Heerown.

Honesah: What about him?

Hiei: He likes you-

Honesah: O.o He WHAT?! WHEN?!

Hiei: gets pumbled by Heerown Ow!

Heerown: Shut up, Hiei!

Hiei: Crap! Ow!

Honesah: Oooookaaaayyy...KANASA! your turn!

Kanasa: Yay! o

Honesah: So I hear that you and Shanfron are dating...

Kanasa: Ummm...Yeah?

Honesah: Okay!

Heerown: Don't just blurt out crap, you peice of crap!

Hiei: OwwowwOOww OW!

Kanasa: Hee hee! stands up and goes after the two with her sythe-spear HA HA HAAA!

Heerown and Hiei: AHHH! NOOOOOOOOOO!

Honesah: --()


	8. Tourniquet

_Chapter 8_

"Tourniquet"

"Hold on, Cyclonus. You can't die." Demolisher ran down the corridors of the old, broken down base. _I don't care if he attacked me. I would've done it, too, if something I valued was taken from me._ He passed into a room, and set Cyclonus onto a recharge berth. Grabbing some tools from a nearby, large desk, the tank began to work on the repairing.

Slash continued to stare out the room's door. Tears trickling down her cheeks and falling into the large pool of energon that she stood in, creating ripples that flowed to the edge of the liquid. Faintly heard footsteps that belonged to a Transformer echoed outside. The girl snapped out of her depressing trance and ran to a button at the doorway. Jumping with what little strength she had left, Slash reached up and slammed her palm against the button.

She landed on her feet and collapsed to the floor as the door slid closed, laying on her side. Her breath was shaky and her emotions out of control. Slash clasped her hands over her face and began to sob even more.

(((I tried to kill the pain

But only brought more

(so much more)

I lay dying

And I'm pouring

Crimson regret

And betrayal )))

_Why now...? Why ever?_

(((I'm dying

Praying

Bleeding

And screaming

Am I too lost to be saved

Am I too lost

My God! My Tourniquet!

Return to me salvation

My God! My Tourniquet!

Return to me salvation)))

Demolisher continued working as he grew more and more nervous. The threats that Cyclonus would die, or Megatron would find him haunted his thoughts, making him nearly blind of thinking. His hand slipped from the grip of the wrench and he quickly tried to grab it. The tank's circuits were burning of stress as he tried to calm down, every moment seemed to pass by like hours.

(((Do you remember me

Lost for so long

Will you me on the other side

Or will you forget me)))

The screwdriver in his other had slipped, and the tool fell to the floor.

((( I'm dying

Praying

Bleeding

And screaming)))

Demolisher gazed to his lost tool, trying to collect himself.

(((Am I too lost to be saved

Am I too lost)))

He then shook his head to clear his overloading CPU and quickly fell to his hands and knees, grabbing the screwdriver.

(((My God! My Tourniquet!

Return to me salvation

My God! My Tourniquet!

Return to me salvation)))

The sounds of Slash's sniffles and hick-ups echoed in the now silent room.

(((Return to me salvation)))

Slash then jerked her hands from her face and stumbled up slowly, wobbling as she hung her head. She turned to a desk and noticed a sharp piece of Cyclonus that had chipped off.

(((I want to DIE)))

Walking to the desk, she rose her head, revealing her swollen, still tearing eyes.

(((My God! My Tourniquet!

Return to me salvation

My God! My Tourniquet!

Return to me salvation)))

Demolisher finally ended his repairing by closing the door on Cyclonus' chest. The copter's optics lit up, and he jumped off the recharge berth. "Where's Slash!?"

"Back in the room, why?" Demolisher became confused at why Cyclonus was so worked up over the human.

"She doesn't know I'm alive." Cyclonus grabbed the tank's shoulders and stopped for a moment, "......She doesn't.....SLASH!" the copter dashed out of the room and down the hall.

"Cyclonus! What's going on?!"

Slash held the piece of metal to her neck as she continued to cry. She faced the door as she heard footsteps running to her room and was convinced that it was Megatron.

(((My wounds cry for the grave

My soul cried for deliverance

Will I be denied

Christ!)))

Slash pressed the metal on the left side of her neck.

(((Tourniquet!)))

She winced and took a gulp as one last tear of life fell down her cheek.

(((My suicide)))

Pulling the weapon across her neck, Slash sliced it open, and blood poured down her throat and chest.

"SLASH!" Cyclonus bursted through the door, knocking it down and revealing his human's dazed form falling to her knees. "No!" he couldn't help but watch her collapse forward. Kneeling down in front of the human's form, the copter Transformer tenderly scooped up his pet's body and gazed down to her as he cradled it in his hands. "Slllaaaaasshhh..." he winced and energon tears began to pour away and stream down his face.

10 years later......

"We're sending you our best recruit, now, sir!" a male Transformer's voice spoke into an intercom.

A door slid open to reveal another Transformer. A femme that was about half the size of Demolisher, and her attitude looked depressing, and rotten mixed together. A red visor rested on her forehead, most of her body was made of dark grey colored armor, and where skin would be if she were human was white. She wasn't heavily armored, but she carried a large gun on her right hip.

(((I linger in the doorway

Of alarm clocks screaming

Monsters calling my name

Let me stay

Where the wind will whisper to me

Where the raindrops as they're falling

Tell a story)))

"Who was that?" The femme asked.

(((In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me)))

"The group at Earth need a little help against the Autobots. Megatron will be leading you,so-"

"No one leads me..."

"Well, anyway, he's the leader of that group, so you'll be under his command." The male Decepticon sighed, "He doesn't show much mercy, so you might want to think about changing that attitude of your's."

"Whatever...When do I depart?" The femme turned to her right, facing the docking bay.

"Right now would be good."

Without a word, the grey femme walked through the doors to find her ship.

The male Transformer watched her with a little worry on his face.

(((Don't say I'm out of touch

With this rampant chaos

Your reality

I know well what lies beyond

My sleeping refuge

By nightmare I built my own world

To escape)))

The doors closed behind the female recruit as the male watched and thought, _Good luck......Slashturn..._

((((((((((shut to black)))))))))))

((( In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me

(piano solo)

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming

Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights

Oh how I long for the deep sweet dreaming

The goodness of imaginary life

(guitar solo)

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me)))

DC: ((cries)) That was a GOOD chapter!! ((is suddenly happy))

Megatron: You let him LIVE?!

DC: Yeeesssss.

Megatron: ((anime anger pulse thingy))

DC: Oh! Get over it, you big baby!

Megatron: ((more pulse thingies))

DC: That was the last chapter of this fic, everyone! Hope ya liked it! I tried my hardest to write this chapter, I've been having writer's block for a good while, PLUS our school's schedule changed from 4 classes to 7, so we get shorter classes and less free time.

Megatron: GOOD!! You deserve it!

DC: ((presses a button on a small remote))

Megatron: ((transforms)) Hey! How did you do that?! You can't control me!

DC: --() ((presses the button repeatedly))

Megatron: GAHHHH! ((transforms from robot to vehicle over and over))

DC: R&R! Bye! Oh! And tell me if I should write a sequel or not!

And so the small story ends. I just wanted to let everyone know that this story was written to be dedicated to everyone who has had the idea of suicide, knows someone who is suicidal, and those who have lost someone to the painful emotion. I thank everyone who has reviewed and supported me throughout this fic, and hope to keep the support for all of my other ones. So all of you take care! And remember to reach out to those who are depressed. Even a simple "Hi" can change a person's horrible fate.


	9. Notice for you AR fans!

Sequel coming soon! Hope ya'll like it!


End file.
